


would you like to dance with me?

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Dancing, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attack Mention, alcohol mention, light sides mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: Virgil needs a little comfort after a long day.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	would you like to dance with me?

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr prompt: 62. and anxceit, roceit, or maybe logince? ("Would you like to dance with me?")

“You doing alright, love?”

Virgil groaned, leaning his head on the back of the couch, looking up at Janus. “No.”

“I had a panic attack this morning, and then I embarrassed myself in front of Roman and Patton, so I tried venting a little to Logan, which was a pretty bad idea because he started lecturing me, god, are you gonna start lecturing me too?”

“No, I think you’ve had enough for today. Is there anything you’d like to do?”

Virgil reached his hand up to Janus’s face, pulling it towards himself. “You can’t get drunk in the mindscape, can you?” Janus leaned down to press his lips against Virgil’s, brushing his own hand along his boyfriend’s chin. 

“No, but you seem to be enjoying this.”

“Mmm…”

Janus made his way around the couch, tracing Virgil’s patches along the stitches.

“I’m not sure if it’s something that would make you feel better, but,” Janus held out his hand, whisking a record player into existence with his other hand, “ **would you like to dance?** ”

Virgil took it. “We’ll see if it helps.”

Janus pulled him from his seat and into a dance, holding him close and tight. Virgil melted in his arms, letting his boyfriend lead them in a slow step. It gained energy as they continued, though, Virgil familiarizing himself with the dance once again. He reached his arm further on Janus’s back, passion flickering in his eyes.

“You’re beautiful.”

The dance slowed slightly. “Lie, Jan.”

“Yes, you are. Your hair falls perfectly over your eyes, your face curves gently at your jaw, making it perfect for holding,” Janus traced down Virgil’s cheek, “and your lips curve slightly in a sweet, elegant way when you smile for me.” They slowed to a stop, Janus’s thumb brushing Virgil’s lower lip. “You don’t do that for anyone else.”

“Maybe it’s ‘cause you’re special.”

Virgil kissed him softly, letting his arms rest at Janus’s waist afterwards.

“I think that did help.”


End file.
